The Only Way
by LoTr2004
Summary: Frodo, Harry, and Voldemort joins forces to dominate Middle Earth


Disclaimer: I do not own any LotR characters except my made up ones (  
Amyra & Kurpira). I wish I did though... Enjoy!!!  
  
In the lush, green woods of Mirkwood, Legolas was watching over his  
sleeping companions with his sharp eagle eyes. He glanced over at a  
pretty elf, who was sleeping so peacefully that Legolas could hardly  
stop himself from smiling. Her name was Amyra Bluewater & she had  
long, flowing brown hair & green eyes. No one knew that Legolas knew  
that he was to marry her. He would have never known himself if he  
hadn't accidentally overheard voices in his fathers chamber. He had  
laughed in his bedroom many times at such luck, for he had fallen in  
love with her. He glanced over at his other companions, Kurpira,  
Pippin, & Draco Malfoy. He smiled at Kurpira's sleeping body. Kurpira  
was sneaky and had been that way since they played in their childhood  
years. She was a pretty elf also, and his cousin. Ah well, the world  
goes the way its supposed to. Wait! There was something moving in a  
clump of bushes to his left. Legolas fit an arrow to his bow & ran  
over to that spot, trying not to step on anyone's hair. Amyra &  
Kurpira stirred, & Legolas said a few elven cuss words as he slowed to  
a walk. Amyra opened her eyes a little & saw Legolas standing there.  
She murmured " Legolas, what is the matter?" and startled Legolas. "  
Oh! Its nothing, Amyra. I was just going into the woods for a stroll,"  
he said in a voice too merry for his own. Amyra nodded & he walked off  
in a hurry to find what was in the bushes.  
  
Amyra walked over to a tree next to her & spread her blanket over it.  
As she was smoothing the wrinkles on it, a soft voice called her name.  
" Amyra.. Princess of Elves.. Come to me and you can become a  
Queen...you will be even more powerful than Galadriel...Come to me,  
Princess... Come... Come... Come..." The voice got softer and softer until it  
stopped suddenly. "Come." Amyra whispered. "What could that mean &  
where?" (Hehe, I just thought that would be funny.)  
  
"What are you doing, Amyra." Kurpira said, still waking from her  
sleep. " Oh!" said Amyra. Kurpira had caught her more than once  
daydreaming about Legolas, but this time she didn't want her to know.  
" I wasn't doing anything, absolutely, positively!" Amyra said leaning  
on a fir tree, trying not to smile as Kurpira confronted her. Kurpira  
snickered. " You were daydreaming about YOU-KNOW-WHO!!! Oooo, I'm  
right, aren't I ?" she teased. Amyra blushed and crossed her arms.  
EVERYONE knew she like him and she never, ever said she didn't except  
for the rare occasion that he took an interest to her, and then  
Kurpira would laugh & tease her. They sat on her blanket, talking  
&laughing while they tried to make breakfast. While they laughed and  
giggled over a joke Kurpira made, an unexpected visitor came, with  
Legolas leading him.  
  
Amyra gasped with surprise. It was Captain Jaelle, who was as mean and  
cranky as a wasp that was bothered. He stared at her with mock  
pleasure & took a seat on the ground. She looked at him with hate &  
disgust. " Why are you here, Jaelle?" she spat. He smiled at her. " I  
did not come here for you, although your presents intrigues me," he  
said coolly. Amyra looked away in disgust. " Captain Jaelle, I do not  
want to see you again." She said and walked away. She stumbled on top  
of Pippin & woke him up. "SON OF A TOOK!!" he yelled. "Oh, sorry  
Amyra, I had a bad dream." Amyra smiled & started to laugh. Pippin  
kicked Malfoy, and shouted " That's for kicking me in my sleep!"   
Malfoy grumbled something about not kicking anything. Amyra looked  
back at Kurpira who was staring at Jaelle in surprise. "Jaelle, maybe  
you should go." Kurpira muttered. Jaelle nodded, and with one last  
look at Amyra, went away.  
  
Next morning, Kurpira woke up to see that Pippin was up and about. She  
smiled at this stroke of luck. She walked up to him and smiled.  
"Lovely day, huh Pippin?" she asked, not knowing what to say. He  
looked at her, surprised, and laughed. "Oh, its just you Kurpira!" he  
said, smiling. " I thought it would be Malfoy trying to sneak up on  
me!" Pippin laughed again and looked around. " But it is a lovey day..  
Erm, I meant lovely day, hehe," he said, embarrassed that he could  
make such a mistake. Kurpira looked at him thoughtfully. " Pippin,  
have you ever liked someone?" she asked, puzzled by his mistake. He  
looked at her, surprised by her question. "Well, never before." he  
whispered, embarrassed that she had asked him. She smiled and then  
giggled a little. "Me too," she whispered.  
  
"Ohhhh, we're close to the palace now." Legolas informed them. "We'll  
be there by midnight."  
  
"MIDNGHT?" Malfoy yelled. " I have to sleep by 10!!" Everyone  
snickered and then laughed. " You stay up until 1 so you can stare at  
the GIRLS!!" Pippin teased. Malfoy turned a shade of red. " No, I  
don't!" he yelled, stomping some daisies in the way of the ground.  
"You guys are acting immature." Kurpira murmured, turning a darker  
shade of magenta. Legolas snickered 1 last time & then informed   
everyone that it was time to get walking. Kurpira & Amyra called their  
horses (bet you didn't know that they brought horses) and everyone set  
off for Legolas's yet to be kingdom.  
  
(O.K., this part is BORING,  
so better to skip it.)  
  
"Haha!" Amyra & Kurpira teased. They had just learned that Legolas  
sometimes wore PINK undergarments. (Better not to know which ones)  
Legolas blushed." I don't wear them ever anymore." He whined. " Why  
not, Legolas? They were your B-day present from me!" Kurpira joked.   
"He he." They said to themselves. "Ohhhh, look, its your Palace!"  
Amyra gasped. It was a beautiful palace, with trees all around, and  
it was white and gleaming. They went inside where they were greeted  
formally. "Hello, Prince Greenleaf & company. Welcome to Mirkwood  
Palace, " a guard said. Another guard came down a shining wood stair.  
" I will escort you to your rooms," he said, bowing. Everyone followed  
the guard upstairs. "Here is Master Greenleaf's room. Here is Amyra's  
room, Kurpira's room, Pippin's room, & Malfoy's room. Dinner will be  
shortly." He nodded curtly & walked away. Pippin tried not to laugh  
as he stared after him. "Haha, he sounds so polite" he said while he  
suppressed himself from bursting into laughter. Everyone grinned &  
started to tease Malfoy again. " Ahaha, I bet you sleep with a teddy  
bear!" Amyra laughed. Malfoy turned red and yelled " I don't ! You  
guys are so mean!" Everyone laughed at the scene. When they all  
quieted down, Legolas asked if he could talk to Amyra privately. She  
nodded and went away. Kurpira looked & saw that Amyra was gone. She  
went across the beautiful hall, with hanging plants with no pots in  
every possible spot. Kurpira saw Amyra & Legolas not too far away.  
They were whispering something in Elvish. Legolas spotted Kurpira &  
walked away. Kurpira went up to Amyra & asked " What were you talking  
about?"  
  
Amyra looked at Kurpira with a worried look. "Meet me in my room after  
everyone leaves," she whispered, pleading her with her eyes. "Okay,"  
said Kurpira "See you later."& she walked off. Amyra went into her  
room & closed the door. Kurpira walked to the direction of her room,  
pausing to see a picture of Legolas's father. He had blonde hair with  
a bow &arrow that looked almost exactly like Legolas's bow, but with  
more markings in Elven. She whistled and sang a little ditty in  
Elvish. In the modern tongue it went like this:  
  
As the days go by  
  
As the weeks pass  
  
I think of you  
  
I hope you think of me too  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la  
  
When I think of you  
  
I hope you think of me too  
  
Even as the days go by  
  
As the weeks pass  
  
I will think of you  
  
Ok, it was lame. But it helped the time pass. ( And it sounded pretty  
in Elvish)  
  
When everyone was gone from the hallway, Kurpira walked toward Amyra's  
room & opened the door. "OH! Amyra...sorry." Kurpira looked away while  
Amyra changed. "Sorry for barging in like that." She said sheepishly.  
"Oh, its OK." Amyra said as she sat on the bed. Kurpira sat on the bed  
with her. Amyra smiled and asked, "Ok, you know when I was talking  
with Legolas?" Kurpira smiled and nodded. Amyra hid a face of  
confusion. " Well," she said. " He asked me for a private dinner."  
Kurpira frowned. " Why is that so bad?" she asked. " Well, for one  
thing, his dad asked him to do it." Amyra said looking into her eyes  
for the first time, and they both knew a long silence awaited them.  
They stared at each other, not knowing what to say. A knock cut the  
silence and both elves looked at the door immediately. "Amyra? Are you  
in there?" a voice asked. Kurpira sighed in relief. It was just  
Legolas. Wait! Legolas! Oh dear. Amyra propelled Kurpira into her  
closet and ran across her room to open her door. "Hello, Legolas..."  
said Amyra nervously. Legolas smiled &motioned for her to get out.  
"Come on, Amyra, or else everyone will realize we went to eat  
somewhere else." He said quickly. They went out and quickly left.  
Kurpira slowly opened the door after 10 minutes of torture in the  
closet. She went down to dinner, where everyone (except Legolas,  
Amyra, her, & Malfoy.) was eating. Wait! Where was Malfoy? Kurpira  
shrugged. She was more interested about the food. Kurpira sat down at  
the last seat available, which was right next to Pippin. Score! She  
said in her head. Time to chow down!  
  
Amyra & Legolas walked around until they came to a secret chamber in  
the 4th floor, which they entered. Legolas ushered her to a table in  
the middle. "Legolas..?" Amyra said, confused on why he had asked her  
to come. He quieted her. "Eat, Amyra." He commanded and Amyra took a  
piece of lettuce and started to chew on it. [ok, its weird , but hey!  
Adds more flavor (no pun intended)hehe] Legolas smiled. "You're  
probably wondering why I brought you here" he said simply. Amyra  
nodded. "Its because... well, I better start at the beginning. Or at  
least what my father told me.  
  
When you were just born, my father and your father agreed that we  
should be wed when we were of age. 'It would bring the kingdoms  
together.' He said. So when you were 7, my father gave you that  
necklace for a birthday present, right? *At this point, Amyra nodded*  
Ok, well that wasn't a B-day present. It was a signal to your dad that  
he agreed to the marriage. They didn't tell us so we would have time  
to get to know each other. *At this point Legolas laughed. * That's  
why we always met, every summer. *Amyra nodded, finally understanding*  
and now, they think, is the perfect time. *Amyra gasps * Yeah. So I  
have to ask you, even though it wouldn't matter."  
  
Kurpira waited impatiently for dinner to end. She wanted to go see  
what happened to Amyra. Her face flushed & she shifted positions on  
her wooden chair. (Everything was wooden) A guard came back to the  
dining room and handed them all envelopes. "Do not open these until I  
hand you another piece of paper." The guard walked away. Everyone  
looked at his or her envelope. It said Marriage Invitation. "Hmmmm,  
wonder who's?" an elf said. Kurpira smiled. She already knew who it  
might be. (Hehe) Suddenly the doors flew open & the candles blew out.  
A brown haired hobbit with hairy feet stood there. (Of course, all  
hobbits have hairy feet.) Everyone gasped. It was the legendary Frodo  
Baggins, with an evil glare, staring at them all. "Why didn't you  
invite ME to the wedding?" he asked in a big booming voice. An elf  
came up, stammering, " We all thought you went to... to... the other  
World!" he exclaimed. Frodo glared at him, then pushed him to the  
side. "Where is Legolas?" he boomed. Suddenly, a cloaked figure stood  
at the door. Frodo twirled around. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice  
making the water in Kurpira's water goblet tremble. "Are you Legolas?"  
Frodo asked with such courage that the cloaked figure laughed. Pippin  
recognized it instantly. It was Aragorn's voice, the exact shape of  
Aragorn's body, & the exact Aragorn himself! "Aragorn!" he cried,  
happy to see his old friend again, who had saved him from many  
dangers. He ran toward him, holding his arms out, ready to jump & hug  
Aragorn. Frodo ran up and tried to hit Pippin. He barely missed but  
hit him nonetheless. "Ahhhh!" Pippin screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Frodo gasped & clapped his hands over his mud-strewn ears. Legolas  
came running in, bursting open the doors, followed by Amyra, who had  
red, puffy eyes like she just cried. (Actually, she did.) Frodo looked  
at him and shouted with delight. " Legolas! My old friend!" he said,  
shaking his hand firmly. "How are- you doing?" Frodo whispered, loud  
enough so everyone in the dining hall could hear. Frodo' eyes turned  
into slits, with red eyes that were staring at Legolas. "Ahhhh!" an  
elf said, fitting an arrow into his bow. Legolas raised his hand  
toward the elf. " Stop. Let me handle this," he said as he confronted  
Frodo. Pippin and Kurpira ran up and smiled at each other. "We're  
gonna help too!" they cried in infusion. Amyra stood up. "I will too."  
She said quietly, walking over to Legolas, Kurpira, & Pippin. Aragorn  
ran over to them. "I will stand by you, friends," he said nobly, as  
any King of Gondor should. Frodo hissed. "Ssso you planss to takesss  
me on?" he sneered. Frodo turned into a snake. " I will takess you on.  
If you haven't notissed, I am Lord VOLDEMORT!" he slithered. Amyra  
laughed, and then slapped her hand over her mouth, giggling like  
crazy, then passing the secret onto Kurpira with a whisper. Kurpira  
doubled over with laughter, stifling her mouth, and bended over so  
much, she actually fell with a THUD! They both shrieked with laughers,  
unable to compress themselves. Frodo (or Lord Voldemort, which we  
should start calling him) slithered over to Amyra & Kurpira. " And  
WHAT do you thinksss is sssso funny?" he hissed. Amyra looked at him  
with tears of laughter all over her face. She laughed harder and tried  
to say something. "Speak, girl, or I shall force you to speak in the  
name of Lord VOLDEMORT!!" he yelled, angered by Amyra & Kurpira's lack  
of fear. Amyra laughed even harder at the mention of his name. "  
Your.... Name ... sou... sounds.... like... like.... Like.... Lord.... Vol... Vole....  
Volede.... Voledewart!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!" she said between breaths  
& laughs, laughing harder ∧ harder until she fell over by the force  
of her laughing, her mouth wide open and laughing with about 1 breath  
in between 20 laughs. Kurpira fell over laughing with the same fate as  
Amyra. They both rolled over laughing & laughing singing "Lord  
VOLEDEWART!" over and over and over again while You-know-who got  
redder & redder. He hissed and lunged for Amyra who screamed and  
scrambled to get up and run away. Lord Voldemort laughed evilly and  
said " I bet you wishhhhh that you never called me that, that name!"  
he screamed with anger. He got closer and closer while Amyra realized  
everything was going very slowly. She remembered flashbacks from her  
childhood. Her first horseback ride, the first day she was allowed to  
go to the festival, the time when she fell off a horse, the time when  
she finally reached maturity, and... now. She lunged for her sword and  
slashed at the gigantic snake, who was so close, who was wanting to  
kill, to kill her... Realization took her and she plunged her sword into  
Lord Voldemort's body, which was a foot away from her. Lord Voldemort  
screamed, a high-pitched scream, and flopped right beside her, and she  
fainted. 


End file.
